La Sororité des Ombres
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU. Ni vraiment un recueil, ni vraiment une histoire chapitrée, voici simplement des portraits, ceux de fées oubliées ou réprouvées, désenchantées ou corrompues, réinterprétées et à redécouvrir. La Confrérie de la Lumière n'a qu'à bien se tenir.
1. Sororité

**Note de l'auteur : Les chapitres que vous vous apprêtez à lire sont en réalité des fiches de présentation de mon interprétation des personnages ci-dessous en vue de jouer ces derniers en RP, c'est pourquoi nombre d'éléments ou événements évoqués seront vagues et vous donneront la sensation de manquer d'exploitation. C'est normal. Les intrigues éventuelles liées à ces « trous » voient leur développement réservé à mes partenaires rôlistes. Néanmoins, ces fiches étant suffisamment scénarisées pour être considérées comme des chapitres d'histoire, j'ai finalement décidé de les rendre disponibles sur FFN. Chaque chapitre sera plus ou moins indépendant des autres et laissera, du fait des points évoqués précédemment, largement libre cours à votre imagination. Bien que le concept puisse être particulier, j'espère que cela vous plaira. (A savoir qu'FFN a bien niqué ma mise en page, ce qui m'a contrainte à coller ces étoiles que vous allez rencontrer afin de limiter la casse... Je vous assure que c'était ce qu'il y avait de moins laid...)  
**

**[… … …]**

**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock de HetaliaTheWorldVillage ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés ********à **Iginio Straffi**.**

**La Sororité des Ombres**

Lorsque quelque chose de terrible se produit, que la dimension magique entière vient à être menacée, c'est à la Confrérie de la Lumière que l'on s'en remet.

_ « __Quand j'étais enfant__, mon précepteur a_ _tenu des propos_ _tout à fait stupéfiant__s._ _Il prétendait qu'il me serait impossible de toujours être là pour chacun de mes sujets. J'ai décidé qu'il avait tort._ _Plus têtue encore, je me suis éprise de l'univers. »_

* * * * * Galatea, fée de la musique

_ « __Nul n'est en droit de vous faire le moindre mal. Vos souffrances me torturent. Vos larmes me noient. Je vous ouvre les bras. Soyez rassurés ; je prendrai à votre place les coups qui vous sont destinés. Je vous protégerai. Je vous guérirai. »_

* * * * * Krystal, fée de l'énergie pure et brute

Pour autant, qui se préoccupe des conflits internes, des peines qui n'affligent que des masses réduites ? Qui soutient ceux que l'on n'entend pas ? Que l'on ne voit pas ? Ces populations aux planètes dont on ignore parfois jusqu'au nom...

_ « __Un__e_ _image,_ _c'est_ _ce_ _que je suis. Un corps, un trésor de beauté, une arme de séduction. Une pierre précieuse qu'on admire, qu'on convoite, sans chercher à_ _en savoir davantage__. Qu'importe ! S'ils ne_ _perçoivent rien de mon désespoir, ils ne peuvent en user contre moi. »_

* * * * * Diaspro, fée des gemmes

__ « ____Toute ma vie, on m'a répété que j'____étais effrayante, pour une fée____. Que mes charmes avaient l'allure de sortilèges. Que ma magie était__ __corrompue. Diable de ces langues venimeuses ; je ne serai pas la sorcière que tous veulent voir en moi. »__

* * * * * Chimera, fée des transmutations et des illusions

Qui s'intéresse à ces gens qui n'ont jamais eu la chance de voir apparaître le bout d'une aile scintillante ? Ces mêmes êtres qui s'interrogent... Pourquoi leur sort n'inquiète-t-il personne ? Pourquoi la lumière de la Confrérie ne parvient-elle pas jusqu'à eux ?

__ « ____Je suis une i____mbécile____, souvent dépassée par les événements. Je n'aime pas réfléchir, ça me fait tourner l'esprit au ralenti. J'ai de la force, je ne souhaite que vivre. Épargnez-moi vos cages dorées, vos__ __idoles__ __hypocrites et vos boucs émissaires. Je suis libre. »__

* * * * * Roxy, fée des animaux

__ « ____Je leur redonne le sourire, je__ __motive leurs éclats de__ __rire.__ __Je m'applique__ __à gonfler__ __les cœu____rs de joie. Malgré tout____,__ __l____a nuit venue,__ __mon sommeil est capricieux____... Tant d'âmes saignent encore ; je dois en prendre soin.__ __Ensemble, nous bâtirons le Bonheur. »__

* * * * * Francis, fée des énergies positives

Confrérie de la Lumière alternative, contre-pouvoir encore balbutiant des icônes ; la Sororité des Ombres a été fondée afin de parfaire l'œuvre superficielle des héros.


	2. Galatea

**Galatea**

_ « La tradition veut_ _que les membres de la famille souveraine de Mélodie tiennent des journaux personnels tout au long de leur vie. Ces ouvrages précieux, innombrables, sont conservés dans une bibliothèque considérée comme sacrée, férocement gardée, o__ù_ _nul ne peut entrer_ _en dehors d__es têtes couronnées_ _et des conservateurs._ _On_ _nomme_ _ces manuscrits royaux_ _« Partitions de Mélodie »._ _Au fil des générations, bien des monarques sont venus se plonger dans les esprits de leurs défunts_ _prédécesseurs__, afin d'__étudier leur pensée__, d'apprendre de leurs erreurs,_ _et souvent_ _d'y trouver des conseils avisés. »_

_ « __Cet héritage est d'une telle importance que j'ai pour ainsi dire grandi avec une plume dans la main. J'ai brouillonné, griffonné toute mon enfance durant, sous le regar__d_ _bienveillant de mon précepteur._ _J'ai gardé, nostalgique, mes carnets de petite fille,_ _où je racontais mes journées, ce que j'avais mangé au goûter, ou encore_ _que_ _de jolis oiseaux étaient venus chanter sur_ _mon balcon après que j'y aie_ _lancé_ _des miettes de pain._ _Les années passant__, j'ai abordé des sujets plus sérieux avec une claire maladresse. Il m'arrive de rouvrir ces cahiers et d'y découvrir les pages froissées par ma main tremblante,_ _où m__es larmes ont déformé quelques mots. »_

_ « J'ai longtemps eu peur du rôle que j'aurais à jouer au sein de mon royaume comme de la dimension magique. J'ai lu et relu de nombreuses « __P__artitions ». J'ai assisté à des conseils interminables, debout, en retrait derrière mon père._ _Un mot de ma part avait le pouvoir de chambouler les vies de milliers et de milliers de personnes. Ma couronne me pesait... Elle représentait toutes les responsabilités qui m'incombaient déjà, et les autres à venir._ _Plus d'une fois, je me suis éveillée, trempée d__e sueur, glacée d'effroi__, avec l'envie de jeter ce fardeau dans la baie. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. »_

_ « __Alors mon précepteur, ayant saisi le fondement de cette terreur qui me rongeait, tenta de me faire relativiser._ _Il voulut me rappeler à ma natur__e de simple mortelle__, à mes capacités restreintes. Je n'étais que poussière dans l'éternité. Être à la hauteur ne signifiait pas être en mesure de protéger tout un chacun. Il était_ _sûr_ _que j'échouerais à certaines tâches, que je prendrais, malgré_ _des heures de réflexion__, de mauvaises décisions aux conséquences peut-être d__ésastreuses._ _C'était un homme pragmatique, et d'aucuns lui auraient donné raison._ _J__e n'étais rien ;_ _j__e ne faisais que porter une couronne. »_

_ « Mais je suis Galatea,_ _f__ée de la musique, princesse de Mélodie, héritière du trône_ _et je n'accepterai jamais cet état de fait. Je ne saurai abandonner quiconque mériterait que je lui tende la main. Nul ne se tiendra, silencieux,_ _nez bas__, derrière moi, comme j'ai pu le faire, à moins que ce ne soit pour que je fasse rempart de mon être contre ce qui le tourmente. Je serai partout où l'on aura besoin de moi. Je ferai que l'on se joigne à ma cause. Et_ _si_ _je venais à me détourner de cette ambition, si je devais admettre faillir... Que l'on m'arrache les ailes. »_

* * * * * Partitions de Mélodie, princesse Galatea


	3. Krystal

**Krystal**

Lorsqu'elle était enfant, celle que l'on surnomme aujourd'hui la « Fleur de Linphea » avait pour habitude d'aller jouer avec les jeunes pousses de basse extraction. Astucieuse, elle échappait à ses nourrices et faisait fi, des heures durant, de son rang dont elle ne saisissait pas encore la valeur. Aussitôt qu'elle avait disparu, l'ordre était bien sûr donné aux gardes de la retrouver, mais étrangement pas de la ramener. Ils étaient alors tenus d'assurer sa sécurité sans la contrarier dans ses activités.

Ses parents n'étaient en effet pas très regardants quant à cette manie qu'elle avait de se soustraire à ses obligations. Confiants, ils avaient même à cœur de préserver cette insouciance. Ils estimaient que la fillette, en maturant, prendrait naturellement peu à peu ses distances afin de se consacrer à ses devoirs princiers. De plus, ce joli bourgeon royal ravissait le peuple, c'est pourquoi les souverains ne voyaient pas l'utilité d'infliger à la princesse comme à leurs sujets la cruauté d'une séparation prématurée.

Ils durent pourtant s'y résoudre quand une terrible épidémie frappa le royaume. On ignorait d'où venait le mal, comment il se propageait, et l'on ne parvenait pas à le guérir. Hommes et femmes poussaient leur dernier soupir, les uns après les autres, des suites d'une agonie de parfois plusieurs semaines. Les sols s'appauvrissaient, les arbres pourrissaient, les animaux tombant raides morts au bord de lacs ou de rivières empoisonnés.

Depuis la fenêtre calfeutrée de sa chambre, Krystal voyait chaque jour une épaisse fumée noire s'élever depuis les gigantesques bûchers où les corps des victimes du « Fléau » étaient entassés. On incendiait les forêts et les champs infectés. Les réserves de nourriture s'épuisant, la famine s'abattit sur les survivants. En quelques années, la population fut décimée. Terreur, colère et désespoir torturaient les âmes de ceux que l'on pouvait alors qualifier de cadavres ambulants.

La pandémie disparut tout aussi subitement qu'elle avait commencé à sévir. De nos jours, Linphea a redéployé ses pétales. Les moissons sont de nouveau généreuses, les eaux pures, et la faune vive. La tragédie est néanmoins commémorée par le « Monument aux Cendres ». Une immense stèle se dresse au sortir d'un bois. Des noms et dates y sont gravés. De semblables blocs de marbre se succèdent, formant un chemin serpentant jusqu'au sommet d'une falaise.

Là, dominant les célèbres « Chutes de Linphea », une sculpture représente le roi et son fils aîné, tous deux emportés par la maladie. Le père admire l'horizon, la main sur l'épaule du prince, tandis que celui-ci, souriant paisiblement, tient une coupe dans laquelle brûle une flamme éternelle. Derrière la cascade, un temple troglodyte abrite les innombrables jarres contenant les cendres des bûchers.

Légèrement ondulés, les cheveux rose pâle de la princesse Krystal lui caressent librement le dos et viennent lécher le pli d'un genou, le galbe d'un mollet découvert. La peau subtilement brunie par le soleil, il y a dans le vert agrume de ses prunelles tant de douceur que c'est à se demander si le traumatisme engendré par le « Fléau » n'aurait pas été effacé de sa mémoire. Il n'en est évidemment rien. Sa magie en est témoin...


	4. Diaspro

**Diaspro**

Durant l'Âge d'Or de la sublime Isis, les fées des gemmes protégeaient et guidaient le royaume, alors le plus puissant de la dimension magique.

_ « __Bien tristes doivent-elles être, ces_ _créatures_ _qui lisent dans nos cœurs, sondent nos âmes, et savent par avance_ _combien mauvais nous sommes. Celle-ci_ _m'a regardé, et j'ai su qu'elle avait vu tout ce que je portais de mal en moi. J'étais terrifié._ _Si elle baissait les yeux, cela_ _signifierait_ _que j'étais un monstre.__ »_

Les forêts chatouillaient les cieux, les cristaux jaillissaient des sols. Tout y abondait, de même que la sagesse des hommes.

_ « __Dans c__es_ _contrée__s__,_ _les paysans étaient plus fortunés que de grands seigneurs. On m'y_ _arrosait d'or et de pierreries pour le_ _seul_ _plaisir d'entendre le récit mes aventures._ _Intrigué, j__e_ _demand__ai_ _aux gens de ces terres_ _ce qui faisait leur richess__e__. On m__e_ _répon__dit__, d'un air d'indulgence ; -__Le c__hemin_ _des mines est celui des sots__. »_

Puis une alchimiste fit une découverte dont son Ordre s'empara. Le brasier de sombres projets plongea les gardiennes d'Isis dans la tourmente.

_ « __On leur arracha les ailes, on but leur sang, on récolta leurs larmes. Dépouillées de tout, les griffes de la mort_ _écorchant_ _leurs_ _délicates_ _nuques frissonnantes, leur éclat ne tarissait pourtant pas. Lorsque le premier cadavre fut remonté de nos cachots,_ _on brûla ce corps décharné dont on s'émerveillait encore de la beauté. »_

En quelques décennies, le royaume s'effondra. Des millénaires d'histoire effacèrent cette tragédie des mémoires, bien que certaines lignées maudites en gardent la trace...

_« __Quand_ _je fus envoyé en ce duché pour quelque mission diplomatique mineure, j'emmenai avec moi mon épouse car j'avais entendu dire que c'était un plaisant endroit. Je pensais alors qu'un séjour en ces lieux tranquilles lui serait agréable._ _Cependant,_ _lorsqu'__elle vit l'héritière, elle fondit en larme__s__. »_

Née sur Isis, en le duché d'Erën'h'Val, Diaspro est une fée des gemmes. Elle est un miracle, un espoir sans pareil pour ce monde déchu, mais n'en a pas conscience.

_ « __Elle rayonne, entre toutes les splendeurs._ _Les mots manquent_ _à_ _ma plume tremblante. Suis-je si misérable que je ne puis l'honorer ?_ _Je bafouille, je m'étrangle ; mon bonheur me désespère. Je ne respire qu'à son souvenir. Il ignore la saveur de la vie celui qui ne l'a pas rencontrée. »_


	5. Chimera

**Chimera**

On disait d'elle qu'elle était une fillette étrange, inquiétante... Les murmures allaient bon train, l'accusaient des maux de chacun. Les rumeurs ne tardèrent pas à la condamner. Cependant, trop jeune pour le percevoir ou s'en soucier, le malaise qu'elle provoquait en ces cœurs clos lui échappait. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle eut pris de l'âge, les procès silencieux se muèrent en reproches plus francs, en commentaires plus acérés.

Elle protesta, nia une à une leurs accusations... Mais ses efforts pour leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort furent vains. Meurtrie, épuisée, elle prit le parti de devenir ce que les circonstances voudraient bien faire d'elle, de se laisser porter par le courant de la fatalité. Elle était vaincue, domptée. Son avenir, elle le considérait désormais avec sarcasme. Elle, dont on racontait qu'elle n'avait d'une fée que les ailes, se fit un pion commode à sacrifier sur l'échiquier manichéen de l'univers.

Son interminable chevelure, juste un peu plus sombre que ses yeux, était du même bleu que celui de la nuit quand la lune daignait en chasser légèrement les ténèbres. Sa peau était si pâle qu'on aurait juré qu'elle n'avait jamais goûté aux rayons du soleil. Et un grain de beauté décorait insolemment sa pommette gauche. Elle avait un visage de poupée, et le sourire figé, faussement amical, de ces pantins sans âme.

A présent, le regard tourné vers la maigre ouverture dans le mur de sa cellule, elle contemplait le bout de ciel nocturne qui se découpait entre les pierres irrégulières. Sa robe sombre était crasseuse. Ses jupons, qu'elle avait elle-même déchirés, lui servaient d'oreiller. Elle frissonnait, couchée sur sa paillasse humide. Le fer d'une entrave lui lacérait la cheville droite. Enchaînée au mur de sa prison, comme un chien puni à sa niche, elle fredonnait un air guilleret.

_« Je n'ai pas peur du noir~_

_Je ne crains pas les monstres sous mon lit !_

_Je garde le nez dans mes grimoires~_

_Et j'ai mis en cage mon seul ami..._

_Je te mordrai volontiers~_

_Si tu le demandes gentiment !_

_Je donne la patte, je suis bien dressée~_

_Sorcière, sorcière, tu mens... »_


	6. Roxy

**Roxy**

_« Quand elle était enfant, elle courait partout, bondissait, virevoltait... Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de se couvrir de terre, de déchirer ses vêtements, de s'emmêler les cheveux, de se faire des bleus et de s'écorcher. Elle était adorable... Mais c'est maintenant une jeune femme, et je m'inquiète... On ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait beaucoup évolué... »_

_ « L'autre jour, je l'ai vue penchée sur le bord du canal... Elle parlait avec les poissons en surface ! Vous savez qu'elle fait ça souvent ? Chiens, chats, oiseaux... Ou peu importe de quelle bestiole il s'agit, en fait ! Elle s'arrête et elle discute avec ! D'accord, elle a vraisemblablement un don avec les animaux, mais là c'est aller un peu loin... Elle fait simplement son intéressante. »_

_ « Elle est complètement folle ! Il faut la faire enfermer ! Pas plus tard qu'hier, elle a chopé un pauvre gamin pour le secouer ! Elle s'époumonait dessus, il fallait voir comme ! Tout ça parce qu'il avait arraché la queue d'un lézard en jouant avec ! Le môme pleurait ! Il a les bras marqués ! Je vous le dis ; elle est dangereuse ! Et son père qui ferme les yeux... Il ne faudra pas s'étonner si un drame se produit ! »_

Prise au piège entre la civilisation humaine et son instinct animal, Roxy détonnait.

Dominée par ses émotions, elle pouvait être d'une douceur incomparable comme d'une férocité tout bonnement terrifiante, et passer de l'une à l'autre en un instant. Sa joie ou sa fureur étaient intimement liées à ces murmures qu'elle seule percevait. Par le passé, elle ne les entendait pas. A présent, qu'ils lui soient adressés ou non, ces chuchotements lui parvenaient. Ils pouvaient être source d'un inestimable bonheur, autant que d'une accablante souffrance.

Une fois, elle découvrit un chat fraîchement renversé. Tandis que les autres passants détournaient le regard, elle s'en approcha et vint glisser ses doigts tremblants dans la fourrure encore chaude. Pour tous, la bête était morte. Il était exact que le félin n'en avait plus pour longtemps, néanmoins il était bel et bien en vie. La fée, ignorante de sa nature véritable, l'avait su avant même de le toucher. Ses prunelles étaient brouillées de larmes alors que l'animal gémissait ;

_« J'ai mal. J'ai mal. J'ai mal. »_

Depuis, on raconte qu'un chat étrange apparaît à ceux qui abandonnent à son sort une bête qu'ils auraient blessée, et les poursuit, les tourmente jusqu'à ce qu'il leur arrive malheur à leur tour. La légende urbaine ravit les internautes. Pourtant, dans le quartier, les gens qui en parlent sont très sérieux ;

_« Ne mettez pas le chat en colère ! »_


	7. Francis

**Francis**

_ « __Allons, allons ! A quoi bon me présenter ? Je ne suis personne, il ne faut pas faire attention à moi. Je suis là, je pourrais être ailleurs. En des endroits où le soleil assomme comme en d'autres où le blizzard hurle. Je suis née à Magix, mais qu'importe ! J'ai arpenté tant de rues, cogné à tant de portes... Je_ _me moque bien_ _d'où je viens et n'ai que faire d'où je vais. Seuls m'intéressent_ _ces peuples, ces gens_ _qui gravitent les uns autour des autres, dont les existences s'effleurent ou se heurtent. »_

_ « Leurs regards me traversent ; insignifiante que je suis et demeurerai pour eux aussi longtemps qu'__ils n'auront nul besoin de moi. Lorsqu'ils me voient, c'est comme par inadvertance. Il y a toujours dans leurs yeux une lueur de stupéfaction. A croire qu'il leur_ _paraît_ _invraisemblable que quelqu'un_ _puisse ainsi se donner en spectacle, au détour d'un chemin sombre ou sur_ _la_ _grand-place__, afin de leur tirer la plus infime marque de_ _gaieté__. Je suis au service exclusif de_ _c__es émotions qu'ils n'entretiennent plus. »_

_ « Je slalome habilement entre eux, montée sur de gigantesques échasses qui ajoutent à ma naturelle haute taille._ _J'ai ce__s_ _mèches brunes trop courtes, trop indisciplinées, qui ne sont pas sans rappeler le pelage de ces chiens bâtards, communs,_ _que l'__o__n raille_ _affectueusement. Ma chair s'est abreuvée de__s rayons du so__leil, et je me souviens_ _que_ _mon grand-père dit un jour que j'avais du miel dans les prunelles. Dans mes vêtements colorés, ma grand-mère prétendait promener une friandise. »_

_ « __Mais assez perdu de temps ! Soyons simples, soyons francs ! Je suis là,_ _oui,_ _je marche dans vos pas. Vous éclairez la voie que mon âme de fée emprunte. Tantôt elle fait ma joie, tantôt ma peine. Que vous_ _ayez_ _ou non conscience de ma présence, je vous soutiendrai. Et vous constaterez, les aubes succédant aux crépuscules, qu'il n'est rien de plus précieux en cet univers que l'esquisse d'un sourire, l'ébauche d'un rire, et rien de plus profitable que les conduire à_ _s'épanouir_ _et résonner. Ayez confiance ! »_


	8. Univers

****L'Univers de la Sororité****

Diaspro quitta Magix peu après avoir vu son nom être traîné dans la boue par le mensonge de Sky et la bêtise de Bloom. Le rejet du prince d'Eraklyon avait provoqué des troubles en son duché, et elle avait d'autres priorités que de fomenter une vengeance qui ne servirait qu'à faire du tort aux siens. Isis était dans une situation déjà suffisamment périlleuse pour ne pas chercher davantage querelle...

Alors que les Winx ne cessaient de gagner en popularité et de se couvrir de gloire, Galatea créa plus ou moins secrètement la Sororité des Ombres. Son projet était délicat, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait initialement pour l'encourager dans cette entreprise que Krystal. Tandis que l'héritière de Mélodie se penchait sur le cas de la dauphine d'Erën'h'Val, l'attention de la princesse de Linphea se porta sur une de ses camarades d'école ; Francis.

Mais cette alliance d'un genre nouveau ne se concrétisa qu'après que la Confrérie de la Lumière ait vaincu Valtor. Par la suite, et avec le soutien de ses « sœurs », Diaspro plaida en faveur de la fille de la comtesse Cassandra. En parallèle, elles se questionnèrent sur le destin de la magie sur Terre. Après quelques années, la Sororité put enfin accueillir Chimera et Roxy.

. . . . . . . . .

Dans cet univers que l'on peut qualifier d'alternatif, il n'existe que quatre transformations. La première se caractérise par sa simplicité ; elle est significative d'un pouvoir dit juvénile. La seconde dépend de la nature de la magie de chaque fée et s'obtient avec l'accroissement de ses pouvoirs, la maîtrise grandissante de ceux-ci, ainsi que le développement de sa morale. La troisième, présentée comme l'accomplissement féerique, est connue sous le nom d'Enchantix.

La quatrième et dernière transformation est particulière. Toute fée peut, à n'importe quel moment de sa vie, se la voir attribuée, à l'unique condition de survivre au vortex des flammes, sur la planète ravagée de Domino. On raconte que la puissance qui en résulte est seule capable de surpasser celle de l'Enchantix... au prix de la perte de la faculté salvatrice de la poussière de fée. Cependant, le vortex est capricieux ; il n'a, de mémoire d'homme, jamais recraché que des cadavres calcinés.

. . . . . . . . .

Galatea, fée Harmonix

_ « __Un bustier agrume, une traîne immaculée, des rubans d'or, des ailes_ _tels_ _de_ _courts_ _voiles accumulés... Que dire d'autre ? Elle était la mère de la Sororité, une sœur dévouée à l'univers. Les mélodies que produisait le frémissement de ses ailes s'accordaient à son humeur._ _Elle inspirait confiance et amour rien qu'à la regarder. »_

Krystal, fée Sirenix

_ « __Quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux avaient tourné au cendré._ _Par endroits, d__es fleurs avaient bourgeonné,_ _leurs tiges s'enroulant autour d'un bras ou d'une jambe, et charria__ien__t visiblement d'importants courants d'énergie. Des algues renforcées d'écailles épargnaient sa pudeur tandis que ses ailes avaient l'allure de pétales déchirés. »_

Diaspro, fée Tynix

_ « Elle resplendissait dans des vêtements précieux épousant ses formes. Plus ou moins transparents, ils irradiaient, couverts de pierres précieuses aux tailles et couleurs multiples. Ses ailes paraissaient constituées de cristaux fabuleux. Elle semblait ne plus faire qu'un avec la magie dont elle était la fée. Gemme elle-même autant que fée des gemmes. »_

Chimera, fée Mythix

_ « __Perchée sur d'interminables talons aiguille__s__, e__lle portait une robe au cuir_ _d'encre__._ _Était-ce une armure ?_ _Elle avait l'air d'y étouffer... Avait-on peur ou pitié d'elle ? Elle brandissait son sceptre, farouche et hilare à la fois. Ses ailes étaient anguleuses,_ _néanmoins_ _on pouvait discerner sur l__eur_ _membrane de__s_ _dessins de plumes. »_

Roxy, fée Butterflix

_ « __On aurait cru que des centaines, peut-être des milliers, de papillons étaient venus mourir sur elle ; leurs ailes épousaient son corps comme une seconde peau. D'autres se présentaient plus en relief ou s'étaient perdus dans sa chevelure. Ses propres ailes rappelaient paradoxalement celles d'une mite. Les_ _teintes_ _étaient variées mais ternes. »_

Francis, fée Believix

_ « __Couleurs vives, coupes asymétriques, motifs aléatoires, froufrous par-ci, dentelles par-là, jarretelle inattendue retenant un bas dont le jumeau avait glissé jusqu'à_ _s__a cheville... Larges chaussures, imposante ceinture, bonnet disproportionné..._ _B__ouffonne__rie__._ _Démesure._ _Ses ailes faisaient le bruit de clochettes._ _C'était un diable de fée. »_


	9. Tey (OC)

****Tey****

Vraiment trop grande et un brin trop maigre, la nature n'a pas pourvu Tey des formes qu'on espère trouver chez une jeune femme. Sa chevelure est rasée sur la moitié droite de son crâne, qu'une importante cicatrice boursouflée vient labourer, lui mutilant l'oreille au passage. Sa paupière, rouge et fripée, est définitivement close sur un globe oculaire absent, le tout dissimulé sous un cache-œil des plus banals. En dehors de cela, ses cheveux sont crépus, mais farouchement disciplinés, plaqués par le biais de tresses africaines innombrables au bout desquelles tintent des perles colorées. La peau sombre, sa crinière et son iris restant joliment noirs, elle a des pommettes hautes, un nez comme un bec d'aigle, des lèvres charnues et un menton en pointe. Elle s'habille avec ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Tey n'est pas belle. Elle s'en fout. Ça l'embête juste que les gamins qui la croisent aient peur d'elle.

Il y a /à la fois beaucoup de choses et rien à dire sur Tey. C'est une gentille fille qui ne sait pas trop où elle en est, ni où elle veut aller. Un matin, elle est embauchée, le suivant, elle démissionne. Un après-midi, elle fréquente un café littéraire, le soir même, elle monte à l'arrière de la moto d'un type à la sale réputation. Parfois, elle se sent irrésistiblement attirée par une vie à la campagne, loin de la civilisation. L'instant d'après, elle respire goulûment l'odeur d'un pot d'échappement en se repaissant du brouhaha de la ville.

Sa mère est une sorcière. Son époux ayant été infidèle, elle l'a transformé en lézard. Tey étant une fée, elle ne s'entendait pas très bien avec sa génitrice. Sans haine aucune, elle est simplement partie vivre de son côté, en emportant son père, qui habite désormais un vivarium, dans son appartement. Il regarde de travers tous les garçons qui entrent.

_ « Je ne sais pas trop ce que_ _je_ _fais là, ni pourquoi. Souvent, je ne me sens pas à ma place. Souvent, je crois être exactement où il le faut. Il paraît que les fées de la Terre ont été exterminées ; c'est ma mère qui me l'a raconté. Depuis, l'équilibre est r__ompu__. Et c'est peut-être bien_ _ça qui me fait défaut__._ _L__'équilibre._ _Ç__a expliquerait pourquoi je ne m'explique pas. Ma magie est dangereuse ; ce n'est pas très féerique... Je me demande s'il en existe d'autres, des comme moi._ _M__a_ _mère disait que la magie était innée, qu'il était normal que celle des fées finisse tôt ou tard par refaire surface. Pour autant, elle m'appel__le_ _« anomalie ». Je pense qu'__elle a raison._ _C__'est moi, le problème. Je suis une fée, oui, mais une fée issue des dérives de l'humanité. Je suis la quintessence d__e ces_ _erreurs._ _D'une certaine manière, ça_ _m'ennuie__. D'une autre, j'apprécie être qui je suis._ _Il faudrait sûrement que j'apprenne à_ _me connaître. »_

* * * * * Tey, fée nucléaire

**[... ... ...]**

**Note de l'auteur : ****Nouvel O.C, parce que... _Badass~_ ! C'est un peu l'électron libre, presque à côté de la plaque, dans l'univers de ma Sororité. _Cute~_ ! ****D'origine égyptienne, elle a grandi en France avant d'emménager au Japon. Pour ce qui est de ses pouvoirs, elle touche à tout ce qui est énergie atomique, radioactivité, gaz toxiques, armes chimiques, polluants et compagnie... Bref, tout ce qui est bon pour la santé. Ah, et j'ai été contrainte de mettre un vieux slash en plein texte, sans quoi c'était tout l'ensemble de mots qui sautait... Ces bons bugs...**


	10. Lestat (OC)

**Lestat**

Les couronnes appartiennent aux fées, aux Bons. On ne saurait laisser un sorcier s'asseoir sur le trône, se faire le leader d'un peuple, le maître d'un monde. Cependant, n'est-il pas étrange que l'on n'ait jamais vu dans aucune famille royale naître un enfant qui porterait en lui cette magie redoutée ? Bien sûr que ça l'est. Nul n'en parle mais tous le savent ; les héritiers sorciers sont systématiquement tués à peine leurs yeux ouverts et la nature de leurs pouvoirs révélée.

Toutefois, lorsque le roi Radius ordonna la mise à mort de Lestat, la reine Luna approuva afin d'apaiser sa fureur tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont elle s'assurerait que la vie de son fils serait épargnée. Elle dupa son époux et confia le nourrisson aux soins d'une planète où personne ne serait en mesure de soupçonner l'ascendance du prince ; la Terre. Il y serait en sécurité et, pensait-elle, un jour viendrait où il pourrait se présenter devant son père et réclamer ce qui lui revenait de droit.

Néanmoins, comment le garçon pourrait-il savoir d'où il venait, qui il était ? Eh bien, sa mère lui avait laissé un médaillon d'argent sur lequel des feuilles d'or incrustées dessinaient l'emblème de Solaria, et dans le dos duquel son prénom était gravé. Le bijou était enchanté et, à travers lui, la reine envoyait au jeune homme des souvenirs, images muettes ou sons aveugles. Par ce lien, le sorcier connut un peu la vie qui aurait dû être la sienne. Il n'en éprouva que plus de chagrin.

Il savait le désir de sa mère de le voir accéder au trône, mais il n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait été trop lâche pour prendre ouvertement sa défense, pour oser reprocher, dans les années qui suivirent, sa décision à son mari. Elle attendait patiemment que Lestat soit assez fort et déterminé pour venir à elle. Croyait-elle, naïvement, que le roi l'accueillerait à bras ouverts ?

Le prince ignorait cependant que sous ce masque de tendresse, derrière cette apparente servilité que la reine entretenait, se cachait une intrigante impitoyable. Elle tenait à éviter tant que cela se pouvait à sa famille d'éclater davantage, mais était prête à mener un coup d'État et à arracher sa couronne à son époux. Elle n'avait, en somme, pas plus pardonné que son fils.

Malgré tout, qui sur Terre pourrait imaginer la rancune que le sorcier nourrit ? Le roux de sa crinière est certes terne, mais l'indiscipline qui y règne l'auréole d'une bestialité séduisante. Il porte un regard d'un bleu aux ténèbres avides sur son prochain. Il a la chair d'une pâleur presque maladive de sa mère et les traits peut-être trop durs de son père. Sans être tout à fait androgyne, il en détient le charme.

Usant et abusant de sa beauté, manipulant adroitement les mots, il passe d'un lit à l'autre et brise les cœurs avec nonchalance. C'est un lion, et ses semblables ne valent guère plus pour lui qu'un troupeau de brebis. Il tourne tout en dérision, se fait passer pour un idiot satisfait. Il est un tel acteur qu'il en vient parfois à ne plus discerner ses propres mensonges de la vérité.

_« __Miroir, affreux miroir, je m'y vois je te brise._

_Miroir, maudit miroir, je te brise je m'y vois. »_

**[... ... ...]**

**Note de l'auteur : Enfin un potentiel antagoniste ! Et même deux, si l'on considère Luna... Ses pouvoirs ? Rêves, cauchemars, inconscient, subconscient... Votre esprit est son terrain de jeux et votre corps une marionnette toute trouvée pour son petit théâtre. S'il semble attendre quelque chose de vous, c'est que, malheur, il a déjà agi et guette le lever de rideau.**


End file.
